


I’ll take care of you

by capxicstxr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Angst, No Smut, Poor Remus, Soft Sirius Black, Tumblr Prompt, sic fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capxicstxr/pseuds/capxicstxr
Summary: Remus gets sick and wants to suffer alone.Or Sirius wants to cuddle his Moonykins no matter the risk!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 47





	I’ll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction (not that you can't already tell) and feedbacks and kudos are very much appreciated!

Remus woke up with a groan and sat up as he heard cups ‘clinking’ from the level below. He felt horrible. It was a Saturday, five days before the full moon. He slowly got up and felt his headache worsened. 

Feeling this horrible is no stranger to Remus. He always wished that anything can help stop it and if there ever will be. 

There was a knock on the door and he saw Sirius’ head pop up. 

“Oh, Moony you are awake!” Sirius said with a bright smile on his face. Remus slowly returned the smile to Sirius. 

Sirius came in holding two cups of tea. He passed Remus and gave a quick peck on his cheek before going over to their night stand to place the drinks down. Sirius then joined Remus on the bed. 

“Moony, You okay? You seem a little tired,” Sirius said concern etched on his face. Then, Sirius being the mother he is, moved closer to Remus and placed his hand on Remus’ forehead. 

“Moony! You are burning!” Remus swatted Sirius’ hand off his forehead.

“I’m fine. I just have a headache.” 

“I’ll be alright after a little rest,” Remus said. “You should leave till I get better, I don’t want you to catch a fever too.” 

Remus then decided to get under the covers and curl up into a ball. It felt so cold, but logically he knew it wasn’t and it was only because he caught a fever. He was supposed to be cuddling up with Sirius on weekends he knew he couldn’t though, Sirius might get sick and he didn’t want his Padfoot to be in the position he was in.

After he got under the covers though, he was expecting to be left alone, not having Sirius pout at him like a baby with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Moonykins, we have been over this! I’m not going to leave until you get better!” Sirius said as he got up from the bed. Remus opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. “Fine. But if you cannot-” Remus was stopped mid-sentence when Sirius walked over to the other side of the bed and did the one thing Remus was about to tell him not to do. Basically cuddling Remus while he was sick. 

“I know what you are going to say Moony! But just let me cuddle you, I don’t care if I get sick! It might make you feel better!” Sirius replied while moving himself impossibly closer to Remus. Everytime this happens, Sirius’ heart aches a little. Remus has to go through this torture every month and he always wants to do it alone! If Sirius could help take all the pain away he would. 

Remus just sighed defeatedly, it’s not like he has any strength in him to yell at his overprotective boyfriend. Who he is very thankful for. 

“Rest Moony, I’m going to take care of you.” Remus felt soft hands carding through his curls and a kiss on his head as he fell asleep. He always wondered what he ever did to deserve someone like Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how to improve!  
> This is also posted on FanFictionNet.com under the same username without the 'S'.


End file.
